


may i go out?

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Taeyong needs to go to the bathroom every other day during the same class. He hopes none of his classmates or anyone in the school notices.





	may i go out?

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short I know! It's something that's been in my head and I had to let it out. Anyway, I wanted to indulge myself lmao so here we go kfjdjdkdk. Enjoy reading! Excuse possible mistakes, I never proofread before posting.

Tic, toc, tic, toc.  
  
The clock is ticking way too slow for Taeyong's liking and it's only been five minutes since the class started. There's a movie playing on the LCD attached to the wall, Schindler's List, for a movie review they have to write after watching and will be passed at the end of the week. There may be a lot of time given to them but honestly, there's a catch. There's always gonna be a catch. 1500 words, really? Taeyong feels his eyes rolling so hard they might just be stuck at the back of his head. Anyway, he can just read reviews already posted on the internet that he can paraphrase. Everyone does that, conscience who?  
  
Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes.  
  
Taeyong wipes his palm on the fabric of his school uniform's pants and looks at his wristwatch, trying to mentally count with the movement of the watch's hands. He should be used to this by now, he's been doing this for a month to be exact (not that he's taking note of the date) and it's always going to be by the twenty minute-mark. Twenty minutes so that no one will find it odd how he's going to the bathroom in the middle of the class.  
  
The top two buttons of his white shirt is opened because somehow, he finds it hard to breathe. He's anticipating this, he's been told that he should go out of the room today and after a month of hiding and trying not to get caught, he really should be used to this already but he guesses that nothing can prepare him for whatever he's gonna get. Taeyong likes the thrill of knowing yet also not knowing at the same time. Will he get something new today?  
  
The class watches silently, all focused on the movie and Taeyong gulps because the time says 2:20, and he closes his notebook before fixing his hair. Alright, he can do this.  
  
"Sir, may I go out? Bathroom."  
  
He has a hand raised, and no one is paying him attention and thank god for that because he doesn't want anyone noticing his red cheeks and unfocused gaze.  
  
"Alright."  
  
That's the only sign he needs and Taeyong finds himself out of the classroom and on the way to the men's bathroom at the far end of the hallway. He passed by the first one but that's taking a huge risk. It's always that one at the end of the floor.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
It's the routine. He has to wait for two more minutes because again, no one wants anyone suspecting anything. There's a CCTV, he knowsㅡ and he wishes nothing is odd enough for the school to find a reason to review it. They can just let Taeyong have a little fun every now and then, right?  
  
He locks himself up inside the last stall. His palms are a little sweaty and he hurriedly wipes them on the front of his uniform, not wanting to be gross.  
  
The door of the bathroom creaks open and Taeyong holds his breath. The tap at the sink turns and the water runs, and he waits for a minute as the hand dryer roars to life. He counts the number of steps before the sound stops right in front of the last stall. There are three slow knocks and Taeyong, with his shaky hand unlocks it.  
  
Jaehyun steps inside before locking the door once again.  
  
"Did you put up the 'cleaning time' sign?" Taeyong asks, a little breathless. Jaehyun hums as confirmation and he puts the toilet lid down so he could sit on it. Taeyong finds himself sitting on the other's lap.  
  
"As always. Are you nervous? Scared? Don't be.  No one is suspecting, am I correct." Jaehyun cups Taeyong's cheek and caresses the smooth skin then thumbs on the student's lower lip.  
  
"Y-yeah, but just to be sure." Jaehyun smiles. Taeyong has always been nervous despite assuring him that no one's going to walk in on them. And if someone does, they'll find a way not to get caught.  
  
"And I'm always certain, Taeyong." Taeyong fails to respond when a pair of lips cover his own in a deep kiss. His hands find their way through Jaehyun's hair, tugging gently. Jaehyun told him the first time that he can't pull hard because it will difficult to fix after.  
  
Hands roam Taeyong's back, feeling him up. Jaehyun easily slips his hands underneath the other's uniform, sighing at the warmth of bare skin. Taeyong bites down Jaehyun's lip and licks through his mouth, tongue curling against the other's.  
  
A moan rips through when Jaehyun grips Taeyong's waist and forces him down to grind on his crotch. Taeyong mewls in between kisses and Jaehyun pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips.  
  
"You look so beautiful like this, Taeyong."  
  
The smaller boy blushes and hides his face on Jaehyun's shoulder before continuing to grind, earning a delicious moan from the man under him. Jaehyun takes the chance to tweak Taeyong's nipple, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the hardened nub while his other hand snakes inside Taeyong's pants.  
  
The cock hardens and Taeyong whimpers, latching his mouth on the side of Jaehyun's neck to muffle his moans. Jaehyun strokes the other's cock, using his own spit to make it slippery enough.  
  
"Sorry, baby. I forgot to bring lube. This will do for now. You're still sore, aren't you? Then we won't go all the way today." Taeyong can only nod helplessly while licking up and down Jaehyun's throat. He sucks and leaves a faint mark on the skin, barely noticeable and Jaehyun grips the base of his cock, thumbing on the slit.  
  
"I told you not to do that. You're being a bad boy today just because I can't fuck you, huh?" Jaehyun growls and Taeyong wants to curl up in both fear and anticipation. He feels his cock harden even more and Jaehyun pumps him faster.  
  
"Stand up, sweetcheeks. I want to taste you." Taeyong shakily gets off Jaehyun's lap and rests his back against the door as the other kneels on the bathroom floor. Taeyong debates with himself whether he should ask Jaehyun to stop because it will dirty his pants but the sight is too erotic right now, with Jaehyun on his knees and his lips wrapped around Taeyong's cock.  
  
There's only little space they can use and it's difficult but Jaehyun is eager, his head bobs up and down in such pace that makes Taeyong throw his head back. Jaehyun's tongue presses flat on the underside of his cock and licks a fat stripe from the base up to the tip, swirling around the swollen head for a moment before repeating the same action a few times and sucking on the head once again.  
  
Taeyong's hands find purchase on Jaehyun's hair once again and he tries his best not to pull too hard but Jaehyun suddenly deep throats him, swallows around his length and Taeyong cries, hips bucking into the addicting heat. Jaehyun looks up at him, tapping a finger on his hipbone, a signal to something. Taeyong pants as he holds the sides of Jaehyun's head before shallowly fucking his mouth, and Jaehyun moans wantonly around him, a hand playing with Taeyong's tensed balls.  
  
Jaehyun stays still, lets Taeyong thrust in and out of his mouth and he closes his eyes as Taeyong cries out his name, spilling his load down Jaehyun's throat. Taeyong rides out his high and pulls out carefully, watching Jaehyun swallow down his cum and licks the excess off his lips. The sight makes Taeyong's knees weaker and he braces himself on the door while Jaehyun gets up and fixes them both. Taeyong's pants are zipped close and Jaehyun kisses him once again.  
  
"Go back to the classroom, Taeyong. The movie's still playing." Jaehyun reminds him. There's an obvious tent in the other's pants and Taeyong feels bad for not returning the favor. As if reading his mind, Jaehyun chuckles and tells him it's okay.  
  
So Taeyong calms down his breathing and exits the bathroom, not forgetting to take down the sign before he comes back to class. The class is still busy, attention completely given to the movie and Taeyong is so thankful that they have an important paper to write. He takes his seat and holds his pen.  
  
Two minutes later Jaehyun comes in, neck tie straight and pants intact. The tent isn't obvious now and Taeyong wonders what the other did to keep it down.  
  
Jaehyun stands in front of the class and knocks on the board twice to call the students' attention.  
  
"We can't finish the movie today but we'll stop on the part we can reach and continue it next meeting. The paper is still up for submission on Friday, though. 1500 words. I will read every single essay you write so do not even think of copying someone else's work. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir." The class answers in unison and continues to watch. Taeyong meets Jaehyun's eyes and there's a familiar glint in them. His heart races again and he bites his lip, preventing himself from smiling.  
  
He can't wait for the next meeting.


End file.
